1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an authentication method in a server environment, especially relates to an anonymity authentication method in multi-server environments.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technology development and generalization on the Internet, various kinds of services are provided by various kinds of remote servers.
Conventionally when a user attempts to login in various kinds of remote servers for obtaining various services, different identities and passwords are required for authentication. Therefore it is inconvenient for the user to use the service.
Moreover, providing a security verification procedure is an important manner. Conventionally many authentication methods are available. However, in these methods, there still exists many holes, and may be attacked by the hackers. For achieving high security, the message operation and transmission procedures are so complicated that leading to low efficiency and high cost.